


Oh, Speak Again, Bright Angel

by MalachiJones (miasmicdisaster)



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: College AU, Dorms, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Roommates, and they were roommates!, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasmicdisaster/pseuds/MalachiJones
Summary: Trevor is a theatre major and loves Romeo and Juliet, but hates doing any work. Aleks just wanted to help, he didn’t ask for the events that transpired.HEAVILY inspired by Of Mortals That Fall Back To Gaze On Him by @notlostanymore





	Oh, Speak Again, Bright Angel

**Author's Note:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED: "You’re my roommate who’s super cute and its the middle of the night and you’re cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you� AU for modesthd pls !!!
> 
> COLLEGE AU??? yes!!! do I know anything about college? nope but we out here writing it anyway!!! I also didn't realize how stolen this idea was until after I wrote it.

To say that Trevor was burning the candle at both ends was an understatement.

Aleks watched from the couch as the evening continued, the energy drinks piling up in the trash can. It wasn't unlike Trevor to work himself to the bone, so by the time finals came around, it wasn't a huge shocker to Aleks to see Trevor run, at full speed, into their dorm room. Aleks' earl grey tea vibrated in it's cup with every stomp Trevor made.

"Dude," Aleks protested, leaning back in the top bunk. He had been relaxing since his daily classes had finish up. Trevor seemed the exact opposite. "What's the rush?"

Taking off his over-the-shoulder bag, filled and overflowing with books, Trevor threw it across the room frantically, it hitting the wall with a loud thud that caused the next room over to yell indistinctly. It bounced them onto the bottom bunk. Trevor was toeing off his shoes quickly. "I just realized I have to write a thousand words on Romeo and Juliet."

Aleks laughed, hand touching his chest. "What's there to write about it? It's stupid, end of story."

Pausing, Trevor shot Aleks a glare. "Romeo and Juliet is a classic."

He rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to retort, but quickly snapping it shut at the sight in front of him. Trevor was quickly unbuttoning his shirt, and when the white fabric was off his torso, he quickly went to work on his belt. Aleks' eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline, and thought ever fiber of his being intended on him turning away, he watched as the man quickly changed into a matching flannel pair of pajamas. Aleks almost laughed at that, but his eyes were set on the bit of stomach that peeped out, from the button he forgot at the bottom of his brown shirt.

Trevor threw open his laptop and pulled up a chair to the desk, and quickly opened up a document that had one paragraph already written on it. He stared at it blankly.

Aleks, though baffled from how _fucking adorable he looks from his mussed up hair to his matching pajamas,_ felt a tad worried for the man. So, he asked, "When is it due?"

"Two days from now," Trevor responded, still staring at the document. His fingers hovered over the keys, moving back and forth like he was switching the words up in his head, but never pressing one. He slammed his hand down on the desk, using the other to rub his forehead with exhaustion.

Aleks swung his legs over, letting them dangle over the edge of the bunk bed. "Then, fuck it. Ignore the writing bit for now. What do you got to write it about?"

"Uh, fucking-" Trevor pulled his hand away from his face, staring at the document again. "How Romeo felt in the balcony scene."

Aleks threw his hands up, an idea popping into his head. "Perfect. Look at me," he gleamed as Trevor turned around in his chair. He swung his legs back and forth quickly, showing Trevor him on his 'balcony'. "Just talk about it. You're reading it, right?"

Trevor looked Aleks up and down, before smiling. "Yeah, I know it."

"Then do it, Romeo."

They laughed in unison, and Trevor took a quick swig of his energy drink, before standing up. Instantly, he had a confident aura, which would have been ridiculous, had he not been so good-looking. He even ran a hand through his hair like a boy in a band, gleaming up at a blushing Aleks. He reached out his hand towards the top bunk. "But soft! What light through... uh, yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun! Kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief."

Aleks smiled, "Dope," he responded. The way he quoted it in such a theatrical way was breathtaking. Aleks wished, for a moment, he hadn't cheated when he read it in high school, so he could respond with such a manner. He seemed small in comparison to Trevor's huge personality, the man had it all; killer looks, a great sense of humor. To say Aleks had a crush on him would _also_ be an understatement, he's been emotionally invested in him since they met.Â 

Trevor stared up at him blankly, like he was waiting for a response. Aleks shook his head out of his own thoughts. "So, uh-" he cleared his throat, "What is he feeling now?"

"Uh," Trevor paused, breaking his character to reach and rub the back of his head. His nose pointing down, like he was hiding a blush, he looked up with those dumb puppy-dog eyes at Aleks. "She's... hot."

"Good," Aleks chuckled, "But I don't think your professor's going to dig that. Is there a better way you can describe it?"

"Uh," Trevor mumbled again, looking back and forth, before raising his head towards Aleks, a more confident, but still cautious, look on his face and inflection in his voice. "She's... gorgeous. Astoundingly beautiful. The sun, the most beautiful thing in the world, is the only thing to compare her to. And the moon? She's got nothing on her. He gives him... warmth, adds beauty wherever he goes."

Aleks raised an eyebrow at the pronoun change, but made no move to question it. Trevor went back into quoting. "The brightness of his- uh, her cheek would shame the stars, as daylight doth a lamp, her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright, that birds would sing and think it not night," he threw his hand up again, pointing at Aleks. "See, how he leans his cheek upon his hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

It was very clear now that Trevor was flirting with Aleks in one form or another. He was astounded, his mouth agape and lip quivering. He blinked once in the silence, then twice, and felt his ears go pink. With nothing to add, he simply said, "Are you talking to me?"

"He speaks! Oh, speak again," Trevor sprinted forward to the bed. He grabbed the frame on the top bunk and pulled himself up so he was staring up at Aleks, feet placed on the bottom mattress. After hoisting himself up, Aleks leaned back, a little shocked with the outburst. His legs were now framing Trevor's shoulders, but their eyes never left each other. "Bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, bring o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven, unto the white-upturned wandering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him, when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the air."

"You're unbelievably cringy," Aleks shook his head, a failed attempt at hiding the blush creeping on his cheek. "And you're procrastinating."

Trevor was grinning ear-to-ear, quickly taking his hands on the bedframe to Aleks' thighs in a weak attempt to keep himself hoisted up to him. "What? I'm a theatre major for a reason."

Aleks leaned down to look at him, calling his bluff of a flirt. Their noses touched, and his eyes squinted. "I'm not buyin' it."

"Not buying what!?" Trevor pouted, and Aleks pulled his face back a little bit so they were no longer touching. "I'm just getting into character."

"You're just _flirting._ " Aleks spoke with a new wave of confidence. He used one of his feet to gently kick Trevor in the back, causing him to exclaim in false-pain.

"What's wrong with a little flirting? I do need to know how dear Romeo felt," Trevor cockily replied, going on his tippy toes to touch Aleks' nose with his own. "There is a kiss scene in here, you know." _That could easily be made up, but I don't know enough about Romeo and Juliet to dispute it,_ Aleks thought. Neither moved for a moment, and Trevor's dark brown eyes drew down to Aleks' lips, before he began quoting once more. "Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I..."

He trailed off, as if he forgot what he was doing. He stared with hungry eyes at his lips, before Aleks made a bold move and kissed him. It was quick, but passionate, and Aleks pulled away quickly. Trevor had already reached a hand up to tangle in Aleks' blond hair, and he Trevor quickly mumbled, "I never will be-" Aleks kissed him again, and Trevor pulled away once more, "Romeo."

They kissed one last time, and neither pulled away until after they were completely winded. Trevor's body visibly shook with every move his counterpart made, and Aleks' lips became swollen and red from use quickly. Once they pulled away, Aleks looked down at him, blinking, drunk on their make-out session. A moment passed, of them staring at each other and panting, before Aleks said, "there's no kiss scene there, is there?"

Trevor's mouth shot into a smile, all teeth and beautiful. "I think I have what I need now. Thanks, Juliet."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always more appreciated than kudos! Taking requests on my tumblr, @mundej.  
> AGAIN, heavily inspired by Of Mortals That Fall Back To Gaze On Him by @notlostanymore on here!! Please read it, it's fantastic!


End file.
